Sasuke and Naruto A-Z
by fuckyeahnarusasu
Summary: Each chapter will be a timestamp based on a word starting with a certain letter. Shounen-ai and AU.
1. A is for Aquarium

4-year old Naruto stared in wonder at the bottlenose dolphin. It was just so pretty. Naruto wished he could be a dolphin. Except then he wouldn't have Sasuke. Naruto couldn't live without his Sasuke. Sasuke tugged on Naruto's hand, and Naruto reluctantly looked at his friend.

"Naruto, I wanna go see the jellyfish," Sasuke whined.

"Okay. Let's go," Naruto said, allowing himself to be pulled over to the jellyfish tank. Sasuke pressed his face against the glass, and Naruto stared at him for a while before copying him.

"They look so squishy," Naruto mumbled, poking the glass when a jellyfish came particularly close. Sasuke nodded his head and giggled when the jellyfish darted away.

Sasuke poked Naruto in the side, and Naruto squealed. He was ticklish.

"You're squishy, too," Sasuke told him, grinning. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke took Naruto by the arm and walked over to the shark tank.

When Naruto saw one of the ragged-tooth sharks, he jumped back, his eyes wide in fear.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, looking concerned. He looked around suspiciously. If anyone was trying to scare Naruto, he would hurt them. His mom told him to look after Naruto while she took Itachi to get some food.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked, tearing his gaze away from the monster and looking at Sasuke.

"It's not a thing, it's a shark, Naruto. They look scary, but they aren't really. People think that just because they look scary, they are scary," Sasuke explained, patting Naruto's head.

"So it won't break the glass and eat me?" Naruto asked, casting a suspicious look towards the sharks.

"No. It won't. I promise," Sasuke told him, smiling.

"Are you sure? I'm squishy! I don't wanna be squishy," Naruto half-yelled. Surely the sharks liked to eat squishy things.

"So? They don't eat people. They only eat other sea animals. Like fish," Sasuke comforted.

"Oh. If you say so."

"And anyway, I like that you're squishy. It means you give the best hugs."


	2. B is for Boxers

"Naruto. Why are there hearts on your boxers?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow as they were changing for gym class. Naruto blushed and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. They hadn't, thank God.

"I didn't know we had gym today, okay? Or I would have worn different ones," Naruto explained, crossing his arms.

"That still doesn't explain why there are hearts on your boxers," Sasuke said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

"Well, what's wrong with having hearts on your boxers?" Naruto shot back, placing his hands on his hips.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. They're actually kinda cute. I was just wondering why you were wearing them," Sasuke said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"Erm, well... What kind of boxers are you wearing, hmm?" Naruto asked loudly, trying to change the subject.

Sasuke shrugged, pulled off his jeans and stared at his boxers. They were silver with black skulls on them. Naruto sighed.

"See? My boxers are badass," Sasuke said, wiggling his hips a little. Naruto shook his head. They were kinda badass. Just a little.

"Well. Manly men, like me, wear boxers with hearts on them," Naruto tried, trying to deepen his voice to sound more manly.

"Naruto, you're gay, you use hand gestures when you speak, and you wear boxers with hearts. You're about as manly as a pixie," Sasuke dead-panned, pulling on his gym shorts. Naruto huffed.

"So? It's not like you're manly either! You're in love with your hair and you sit on my lap every opportunity you get," Naruto said victoriously.

"I never claimed to be manly, Naruto," Sasuke cooed, smirking and tapping Naruto on the nose. Naruto made a face. Shit. He was right. That was when they realised that they were the only ones in the changing room. The bell must have rung already.

Quickly putting on their shoes, they ran out of the room and into the gym. Every person in the gym stared at them, and a silence enveloped the room. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, and everyone started laughing at the same time. Sasuke, too, looked at Naruto, and started to giggle his pot-head giggle.

"What?" Naruto asked, shooting Sasuke a glare. His cheeks filled with warmth. What Sasuke said next made Naruto blush even harder and run back into the changing room.

"Naruto, you forgot to put on your pants."


	3. C is for Cat

"Sasuke, we need a cat."

"We do?" Sasuke asked his boyfriend.

"Yes. We totally do. I want a black and white one. No! I want a ginger. Maybe brown," Naruto rambled, sitting on the kitchen counter in their apartment.

"Why do we need one?" Sasuke asked, standing at the stove and cooking waffles. Sasuke was the one that cooked in their household, because Naruto always burnt the food unless it was three-minute noodles.

"Because it'd be like having a kid. And your brother's kitten is so cute. Even though it's a little skittish. And it gives us responsibility," Naruto explained, smiling proudly at his idea.

"Do we seem responsible to you?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow and flipping the waffles onto a plate.

"That's not the point! We need a cat. Like, now. Pwease?" Naruto asked, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"We'll do it tomorrow," Sasuke gave in, handing Naruto a plate of waffles and the syrup container, and taking his own plate to the table. Naruto followed, and they both sat to eat.

"Why can't we do it now?" Naruto whined, drenching his waffles in the syrup. Just what Sasuke needed. A hyper Naruto. Sasuke loved his boyfriend, but sometimes Naruto became a bit much.

"Because we're eating. And I just want to spend the day with my boyfriend," answered Sasuke.

"Awww. Okay. Fine. But we're going to adopt a cat tomorrow morning. I don't care if you're sleeping. I will wake your lazy ass up," Naruto warned, picking up his empty plate and dumping it in the sink. Sasuke copied his actions. They would clean it up later.

They made their way to the lounge and sprawled on the couch. Sasuke was lying on his back on the couch, and Naruto was curled up on top of him. Both were watching The Hills Have Eyes, but both had opposite reactions. Sasuke giggled every time someone died, and Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shirt.

Once the movie was finished, both were sleepy, even though Naruto was still a little creeped out.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. We'll get a cat trained to attack creepy deformed guys."

"Really?"

"'Course."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Can we also get a bird that would peck their eyes out?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay."


	4. D is for Dare

"You guys! We should play truth or dare!" Itachi shouted, grinning like a madman. It was his birthday party, after all. He called the shots. Sasuke, Naruto, Shisui and Kisame were all sprawled out in the lounge. They were all sleeping over, and the others at the party had left.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shisui all nodded enthusiastically, but Kisame groaned. He always got picked on in these games.

"Well, Kisame, you have no choice. It's my birthday," Itachi grinned, patting Kisame's head.

"Fine. I'll play. But if I get hurt again I'm leaving," Kisame warned, glaring at Itachi suspiciously. Itachi just smiled innocently at Kisame and brought out an empty coke bottle. He put it in the middle of the floor, and everyone gathered around it in a circle.

"I'll spin first," Itachi announced, spinning the bottle excitedly. It landed on Kisame, who buried his face in his hands.

"Kisame, truth or dare?" Itachi asked with a sinister smile.

"Dare."

"Oooh, brave. I dare you to run all the way down the street in your underwear," Itachi challenged, wiggling his fierce eyebrows.

Kisame stared at Itachi as if he had grown two heads with antlers, before grumbling to himself and standing up. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you mind?" Kisame snapped, glaring at them. Everyone looked at the ground and Kisame began to strip. When he was down to his blue-and-white striped boxers, he sighed to himself.

"Ready. Oh, and Itachi? I hate you," Kisame muttered as he walked to the front door. The other boys followed him.

"Your fault for picking dare," Itachi stated, shaking his head. Kisame flipped him off and began to jog down the street. It was 11:45pm, so nobody should be awake at this hour anyway.

Suddenly an old woman walked out of her house just when Kisame was jogging past. She checked him out and whistled loudly at him, which caused Kisame to turn red and the others to giggle uncontrollably.

When Kisame had run back to the house, he put on his clothes in record time and they all seated themselves at the bottle.

Kisame looked around at everyone and spun the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

"Truth or dare, Naruto?" Kisame asked, grinning evilly.

"Dare," Naruto said confidently.

"I dare you to go ask the neighbours for ice-cubes," Kisame said eventually, after great thought.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naked," Kisame finished, giggling. Naruto grinned. He liked this dare. Without a second thought, he took off all of his clothes. Shisui and Kisame avoided looking at Naruto at all costs, and Itachi covered his eyes. Sasuke, however, just stared.

Naruto smirked at him before skipping out the door. The others quickly followed him, wanting to see how this would turn out.

Naruto knocked on the neighbour's door determinedly. A couple of minutes later the door opened, and two little girls opened the door. Naruto's eyes widened, but he was still grinning.

"Hey there. Would you mind lending me some ice?" He asked as sweetly as he could. The girls giggled and nodded before running back into the house. They came back and handed Naruto the whole ice-cube tub. They then shut the door and locked it.

Naruto stared blankly at the door before shrugging and walking back. He handed Itachi the ice and walked happily back to his seat and sat down.

"Naruto, put your clothes back on," Shisui commanded, avoiding looking in his direction.

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined.

"Yes!" Shisui said quickly, at the same time Sasuke shook his head subconsciously.

"Fine," Naruto huffed, getting up and putting his clothes on.

After sitting back down, Naruto spun the bottle. It landed on Sasuke. Naruto smiled sweetly at him.

"Truth or dare?" Naruto asked, in a voice like honey.

"Dare?" Sasuke asked, more than said.

"As you wish. I dare you to tell Itachi," Naruto said, grinning mischievously.

"Tell him what?" Sasuke asked, playing dumb.

"About what we talked about last night. You gonna back out of a dare?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

Sasuke glared at him and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor'.

"Er, Itachi. I have some news for you," Sasuke started, clearing his throat.

"You bought me a puppy?" Itachi exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Not exactly," Sasuke said, avoiding eye contact.

"Then what?" Itachi asked, still looking excited.

"Me and Naruto are together," Sasuke mumbled.

"That's it?" Itachi asked, his face crestfallen.

"...Shouldn't you be more surprised?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother.

"Dude! I realised you and Naruto were gonna end up together when I was like, ten. Come the fuck on. I'm not stupid," Itachi stated, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. That's good then. My turn," Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his, and laced their fingers together. Naruto's hand looked tiny compared to his, but they fit perfectly.


	5. E is for Escalators

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the mall hand in hand. Both had shopping bags in their other hands. They were getting curious looks from some, and disgusted looks from others, but they didn't care. They were happy together, and that's what mattered most.

They had spent the day Christmas shopping for friends and family, and they were both tired and ready to go home. They lived together in an apartment a couple streets away from the Uchihas. Naruto loved living with his boyfriend. Sasuke was a better cook than his mom. He'd deny that if anybody told his mom, though.

As they got to the elevator that they had used that morning, they saw a small piece of paper taped to it. "Out of Order" was written on it, and weird sounds were coming from it.

Naruto sent Sasuke a panicked look. This was not good. Not good at all. Naruto had an intense fear of escalators. A phobia, if you will. When Naruto was little, his jeans, which were too long for his short legs, got caught in one and he got stuck there. It was terrifying.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, sending the escalator a glare. If looks could kill, the escalator would be dead. Or disintegrated. Whatever.

"Naruto, there isn't another elevator in this mall, and we're on the second story," Sasuke stated the obvious. Naruto nodded and started walking to the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, following his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna jump," Naruto said as if Sasuke was a moron. There was no way he was going on the moving stairs of death. He didn't have a death-wish, thank you very much.

"Baby, you'll break your ankle or something. Don't be stupid. As if I'd let you jump," Sasuke told him, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Fine. We'll just stay until they fix the elevator," Naruto reasoned, sitting himself down on the hard floor like a stubborn child.

"That could take forever. How about I carry you on it?" Sasuke asked, almost pleaded.

"What about the shopping bags?" Naruto pointed out, crossing his arms.

"I can carry both," Sasuke said, helping Naruto up.

"Fine. But if you drop me and I die, I will haunt your ass. Don't test me. I will. Mark my words, Sasuke Uchiha. Mark them!" Naruto ranted, pouting slightly and handing Sasuke the shopping bags.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, turned and bent down a little so that Naruto could jump onto his back. Naruto got on with some difficulty, and clutched Sasuke as tight as he could. As if his life depended on it. Which it totally did, by the way. It did.

Sasuke slowly made his way back to the escalator, ignoring the weird looks they were getting from people. Naruto, however, glared back and even flipped one off.

When they arrived at the escalators, Naruto's grip tightened even more. Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped onto the machine, and Naruto let out a high pitched squeal. He was going to die. This was his last day on earth. Naruto quickly pressed a sloppy kiss to the back of Sasuke's neck. If he was going to die, he was going to damn well go with one last kiss. Even if it was on the neck. It counted. Sort of.

Sasuke giggled a bit and they carried on down the escalator. Eventually they reached the bottom and Sasuke stepped off.

"Am I in Heaven yet?" Naruto asked, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Naruto, don't be silly," Sasuke's voice said.

"You mean I'm in Hell? I didn't mean to steal the ramen. I was six! C'mon!" Naruto exclaimed, still not willing to open his eyes.

"Sugar, open your eyes," Sasuke's voice cooed. Naruto took a deep breath and ever-so-slowly cracked an eye open. Oh. He was still in the mall. Interesting.

"I'm not dead!" Naruto yelled, grinning happily from his perch on his boyfriend's back.

"No, Naruto, you aren't," Sasuke giggled. Naruto jumped off of his back and took some of the shopping bags again.

"Let's go home," Naruto mumbled in relief.

The boys headed towards the parking lot. What they saw when they turned the corner made Sasuke giggle and Naruto speechless (which didn't happen often, by the way. Naruto liked to talk.) The boys had forgotten something.

The mall had stairs.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it :) Sorry for the slow updates.


	6. F is for Fat

"Saaaaasuke," Naruto whined, staring at his jeans.

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking into the bedroom of their apartment, and munching on his skittles.

"I'm getting fat," Naruto complained, gesturing towards his jeans in distress.

"What? You are not getting fat," Sasuke said, dropping the packet of skittles onto the bed and taking a seat on it. He pulled Naruto down next to him.

"Yeah, I am. These jeans are too small for me. They won't do up. I'm gonna get huge, and then you're gonna leave me for some skinny, better looking guy," Naruto mumbled, looking at the ground.

"That's ridiculous. You are not going to get fat; and even if you did, I would stay with you," Sasuke told his boyfriend, kissing him softly.

"Liar," Naruto mumbled into the kiss.

"Nuh-uh. I would totally stay with you. Even if you looked all deformed and ugly. I wuv you, Naruto-tan," Sasuke cooed, tapping Naruto on the nose and smiling.

"I love you too, Sasuke. But I still think I should go on a diet," Naruto said, staring at his stomach.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you do not need to lose weight. You are gorgeous. And if you so much as try to diet, I will force feed you skittles in your sleep," Sasuke warned.

"I'd choke and die," Naruto stated obviously.

"...Oh. Well, still. I'll still find a way to feed you. I totally will. So don't. Because I like cuddling you, and if you lost weight there'd be nothing to hold on to," Sasuke rambled, pouting slightly.

"Mmkay, sugar. I promise I won't diet," Naruto relented, crossing his arms and sulking.

"Don't sulk. It's adorable and all, but it kinda reminds me of Itachi," Sasuke told him, grinning.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and instantly stopped his sulking. He reminded Sasuke of his brother? Oh fuck no. His brother was batshit crazy.

Naruto sighed and shimmied out of the jeans, and Sasuke gave them a weird look.

"What?"

"Naruto, you're a moron."

"That is so rude. Wait, why?"

"Those are my jeans, fucktard."


End file.
